


In Charge

by savannahsage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahsage/pseuds/savannahsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here they were. Two legends among legends, in a room together. And one of them was tied to a chair.</p>
<p>It was like the beginning of a bad joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ildiko_Kumari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildiko_Kumari/gifts).



“Threshcutioner Vantas. Nine sweeps since the brooding caves. Blood classification, unknown. How did you manage to wiggle that one out?”  


“Its always easy to talk my way around pan empty legals like yourself. Just use a lot of big words.” He struggled lightly, shifting in his chair. The knot that bound his wrists together was tight, sturdy, but it was only rope. Not chain, not steel. He could break it if only..  


“Hehehe. Nice try threscutioner, but I’ve been around your types. They’re about as pan empty as they come.”  


“Watch your mouth legislacerator or I’ll—“  


“You would sound more threatening if you didn’t smell so scared. And if you weren’t tied up.” Her cackle caused him to growl, watching her every movement. There weren’t many. She was circling around him, like a predator that smelled blood in the air. An accurate comparison, with the way her nose twitched.  


“Youngest to graduate from Her Imperial Military. I suppose that’s some kind of accomplishment in pan dead land. So whats the biggest word you know?”  


“’Fuck you’s pretty big, isn’t it?”  


“Oooh I’m hurt.” Her teeth were like a shark’s, matching the rest of her body. Pointed edges, pointed hips, not a curve to be found.  


He really shouldn’t have found that as attractive as he did.  


Still, it was hard to look away. She moved as if she could see, though he knew she couldn’t. Bright red shades over bright red eyes, that gave it away. Not to mention he knew her just as well as she knew him. Legislacerator Pyrope. If he was a legend among Threscutioners, she was a legend among the legislacerators. The second youngest to get this far alive, rumored to be favored by His Honorable Tyranny himself. She fell only behind the infamous Lady Neophyte Redglare.  


Two legends in the same room, and one of them was tied to a chair.  


It was like the set up to a bad joke.  


Too bad it was his life.  


“Threshcutioner? Have you been ignoring me?”  


“Sure have. I got bored when you started saying ‘redundant’. Its too many syllables for my poor pan to get.” She scowled and he could only grin in response, shifting ever so slightly. His wrists were raw, but he kept tugging. He could feel the rope give. She was used to typing for nooses, not for holding prisoners. He could get free if only—  


“Rude. Here I was pouring out my feeling and you didn’t even bother to pay attention! Strike two.”  


“What the fuck strike two? Where the fuck did strike one go?”  


“You weren’t paying attention so I reserve the right to not bother to tell you.”  


“What ever happened to presenting evidence before your accused or whatever shit you legislacerators do?”  


“I presented it, you didn’t pay attention. Under the bisweeply constituational amendement section VII paragraph four, you’re shit out of luck.”  


“You made that up.” His scowl was answered with a cackle and then she was on him, tiny nails digging into the flesh of his arm. He tried to lean away, not wanting her to get too close. He knew she could smell the blood rushing under his skin. If she tasted it.. well.  


Game over.  


He might as well sign the cull order himself.  


While his arms were tied his feet were not, so with a twist he pushed her away with one leg. The surprise on her face lasted a second before she was lunging at him with even more ferocity, and this time there was nothing he could do.  


“So the do train you well! Good, I was beginning to worry it would be too much a challenge to break you.”  


“Fuck you.”  


“Now you’re repeating insults, Mister Cherry~” He twitched at the nickname, lips curling into a grimace. She could taste it, and it sent that shark grin even wider across her face. Past the realm of ‘shark’ and into ‘Cheshire’, for sure.  


“Besides, you should know it wont be that easy.”  


The one threw him.  


She grinned from up on his lap, leaning closer. “Oh come on threscusioner. You think I haven’t smelled the way you’re looking at me? As if you could hide something like that. From me none the less. Haven’t you heard?” She was leaning closer now, breath ghosting over his skin. Fuck.  


“I’m the best..~”  


He felt the rope give way under his increasing struggles, but she saw nothing of it. She thought he was tied. She was wrong.  


He swallowed her gasp of surprise underneath his lips. Even the famous Terezi Pyrope was blind to this eh? Good to know he actually had a leg up on the competition.  


Her nails were in his skin a second later, and he twitched under the sharp pinprick of pain. She was trying to twist from his grasp so he raised his hands, grasping onto her hips. There was rope hanging off one of them, and he was sure there was blood on his wrists too. He just had to keep her away from them, and their games would be fine.  


He hoped.  


It was like trying to contain a wild meowbeast underneath him, and she definitely wasn’t making it easy. She twisted and struggled and when that didn’t work she bit and clawed, all trying to draw his blood. He’s barely manage to lean back in time to avoid a sharp snap of those teeth, hissing in warning as he did.  


That was close.  


So was she.  


He tried to get distance between them, pushing her up against a, what was that, a table? Probably. Whatever it was it made a perfect spot for him to lay himself over her, pressing her back and away from him. Thin lines of red welled up along his arm, and he rubbed them against his dulling grey uniform. He had to get the smell away, or else she’d feel it.  


He nearly lost control when she surged up, carrying much more strength than he would have thought possible. He hissed and grasped onto her, locking his lips against her’s once more. It almost seemed to pacify her, the struggles decreasing. He only pulled away when they both couldn’t breathe, laughing through their pants.  


“Now who’s wanting it?”  


“Shut up.” Her hands were on either side of his head, dragging him back down and she was kissing him again. He forgot to think about the blood on his arms, on his wrists, and instead he just kept pressing against her, hard as he was able.  


She rose to his challenge, rubbing her front against his own. Between them he could feel their bulges stirring, eager for more. His clothes fell to her claws, practically ripped off. Buttons clunked to the floor seconds before the fabric, and that was the easy part. Her outfit was like a maze, clipped and fastened and buttoned all at once. He hissed in annoyance and she laughed, leaning back to undo it eagerly. It joined his coat on the ground, in far better shape.  


She wasn’t just satisfied with shirtless, though. That much became obvious when her eager fingers were at his waist, tugging at his pants. His hands were on her’s in a second, moving them away from his waist so he could get them of himself. He didn’t need another piece of his outfit torn.  


Luckily she took the hint and went for her own skirt.. thing. They fell to the floor almost at the same time.  


“No underwear? I think you were expecting something legislacerator.”  


“Shut up, threshcutioner, and pail me.”  


“As my lady commands.” He grinned against her skin, purposefully rubbing in a way he knew would make her gasp. He could smell the faintly metallic smell of their genetic material, eager and ready. Red smeared its way across her grey stomach, painting it such a pretty colour. He would have stopped to look at It for even longer, but she was tugging at him impatiently. So instead he grunted and lifted her legs, wrapping them around her waist.  


Now her bulge wiggled against his stomach, while he lined himself to get inside of her. She groaned with the fullness, body arching from the table and pressing those pointed rumblespheres against his chest. He leaned down to bite at her neck while he moved. Each thrust brought him deeper and made her hiss, nailed and teeth biting. She loved biting, didn’t she?  


“More…”  


“Shut up. This one’s mine.” He growled against her skin and she whimpered, holding onto him.  


He was in control, and he had no intention of letting her pick the pace on this.  


So instead he slowed down drawing it out. She was a mess under him, writhing and begging for more, but he took his time stroking. Slowing the rhythm until he could almost breathe again, and she was arched so violently he thought she might break her back.  


God she was sexy.  


He leaned down and kissed her, silencing those little whimpers she made. Her arms moved around his neck to hold him close and she kissed him back, gasping against his lips. She tasted sweet, cool around him. It was too much.  


Finally he gave her what she wanted. His fingers gripped her hips and he began to move faster, rough. His hips jerked inside of her, thrusting up to her waiting nook until she came around him with a cry, begging for the bucket.  


He kissed her and groaned, removing one from his sylladex. It was between their legs in the next second, the splash of her fluid making a sharp pang against the empty bottom. She want panting against his skin, twitching in sensitivity but he wasn’t finished.  


It took a few more thrusts before he too came, eyes closing tightly as his material spilled into her. She jerked from the heat, gasping as it caused another rush of fluid from her. The bucket filled slowly, swirling with teal and red until it made an odd, muted purple brown.  


He kissed her then, drawing his lips slowly along her neck until she was laughing with it.  


“You ruined my fucking shirt.” He grumbled against her chest, and she patted his head.  


“Just get Kanaya to fix it.”  


“Right, that’ll go over well. ‘Hey Kanaya will you fix the button on my threshcutioner jacket so Terezi can just rip it up again whenever she has the urge to roleplay? Also please don’t tell anybody that I even took the time and grist to alchemize a damn threshcutioner outfit. Or at least if you do let me just go ahead and killed myself first, so the embarrassment won’t do it for me’.” She snickered against his neck, those nails rubbing against his hair.  


“How did you get out?”  


“You didn’t tie the knot tight enough.” She scowled and he grinned.  


“You’re slacking, legislacerator.” She leaned down, capchalouging the bucket. He had no idea what she did with them, but she insisted taking them every time. It was odd, knowing there was no longer a drone to collect them, or a mother grub to make it useful. Almost sad, really.  


She leaned up, kissing him on the mouth while she gathered their clothes. Tossing them over her shoulder, she proceeded to saunter, yes saunter, in the direction of his respite block’s abulation chamber.  


“Watch it, threshcutioner. Or next time I won’t let you be in the one in charge.”  


“Oh no, whatever will I do?”  


Then he followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fufilling my request for Drone Season 2015 <3 The prompt was Karkat and Terezi roleplaying so, here you go! Hope you like it :D


End file.
